


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Accidental Humiliation, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beta Dongwoo, Dongwoo-centric, Heat Suppressants, Humiliation, Hurt Dongwoo, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Dongwoo, Overworking, Pack Feels, Polyamorous Infinite, Polyamorous Pack, Protective Pack, Secret Omega, Work In Progress, suppressants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Everyone





	Untitled

**4:35 PM**

"Hyung is there something wrong?"

Dongwoo,for what felt like the hundredth time that day,waved off Sungjong's concerns."I'm fine maknae-ah."He told the younger but the maknae didn't seem to completely but it so he continued."I'm just tired from practice like everyone else.Don't worry about it,okay?"


End file.
